Bring Down the Hoe
Bring Down the Hoe is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to air on August 20, 2013. Synopsis After uncovering recent evidence that suggest "A" is hiding out closer than they realized, the Liars step up their investigation into their most recent suspect. Hanna continues to crumble due to her newfound infamy as the daughter of a murder suspect. To complicate matters, Hanna is being stalked by fellow student Travis (Luke Kleintank), until she learns he is hiding a secret that may change her life. Meanwhile, Toby continues to be manipulated by "A," dangling insight into his mother's death. And Ezra tries to reach out to Aria for help in dealing with his recent troubles, right when she becomes more determined to move on with Jake (Ryan Guzman), at a Western themed dance that turns into a two-step with "A." Title and Background *'The Hoe' could refer to many people, such as any of the four liars or their mothers, Mona, A, Red Coat, or Alison going down. "Hoe" is a derogatory term used to describe a promiscuous girl or woman, but can also be used to describe just about any female the person dislikes. *It could also refer to the agricultural tool used to move small amounts of soil, similar to a shovel. *It could also refer to a western dance called a "Hoedown", it is a type of American folk dance or square dance in duple meter, and also the musical form associated with it. *It was originally titled This Hoe is Going Down before it was reportedly changed to Bring Down the Hoe. Notes * This episode will be country themed. * Emily and Ezra have a scene together. * There will be a dance scene that involves Jake. The dance theme is cowboy/cowgirl. * Emily and Alison have a scene together. This will be either a hallucination or flashback. * There will be Spoby scenes in this episode. * Travis will be introduced in this episode and will have scenes with Hanna. * Aria and Ezra have a scene. * Spencer has a scene with Emily. * Cece will be back this episode. * Red Coat will make an appearance and will be aiming to make a dramatic move against our liars at the dance. * Paige and Emily will have scenes in this episode. * Based on the episode stills, Aria and Emily will have a scene together. *There will be scenes between Toby, Emily, and Spencer as a group. *Spencer and Toby will dance together. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Aeriel Miranda as Shana * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall * Luke Kleintank as Travis * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Trivia * The read through was on June 18, 2013. * Filming began on June 21, 2013 and ended on June 28, 2013. This is assumed since Norman Buckley tweeted "off hiatus till July 8", Joseph Dougherty and Bryan Holdman tweeted that filming "usually takes 7 days". * The previous title was "This Hoe is Going Down." Promos & Sneek Peaks Gallery tumblr_mqhvf7SsMj1s8x6dxo1_500.jpg 1375309277_1506_132679_0235_pre.jpg 1375309277_7231_132679_0157_pre.jpg 1375309277_4638_132679_7462_pre.jpg 1375309277_4415_132679_7520_pre.jpg 1375309277_4880_132679_7550_pre.jpg 1375309277_1713_132679_7621_pre.jpg 1375309277_1124_132679_0177_pre.jpg 1375309277_1317_132679_0254_pre.jpg 1375309277_2366_132679_7593_pre.jpg pll 411.jpg Spobyfirstdance.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Television Category:The Liars Category:Mystery Category:Thriller